


Hörst Du mich?

by 73ZVZV



Category: Gedichte - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73ZVZV/pseuds/73ZVZV





	Hörst Du mich?

Gestatten, dass ich mich vorstelle?  
Ich bin nicht dumm und bin nicht helle,  
ich stehe einfach auf der Stelle  
und frage auch nicht zu sehr nach,  
bin immer müde, werd' nicht wach  
und werd' ich's doch mal, mach' ich Krach.  
  
Ich fühl' mich hin und her gerissen  
und ja, mir geht es echt beschissen,  
bei all den Dingen, die wir wissen  
und die du lieber ignorierst,  
bevor du dich darin verlierst,  
selbst wenn du tief im Herzen frierst.  
  
Was sie mit all den Tieren machen,  
die sie dann für dein Essen schlachten,  
du weißt, da gibt es nichts zu lachen  
und störst dich trotzdem nicht daran,  
weil man es ja nicht sehen kann,  
was deinem Steak wurd' angetan.  
  
Du weißt, dass Kinder Hunger sterben,  
mit Giftstoffen dein T-Shirt färben,  
damit du günstig kannst erwerben  
was eigentlich viel teurer wär',  
doch nimmst du das nur halb so schwer,  
denn dazu sag ich längst nichts mehr.  
  
Umwelt wird allerorts zerstört,  
doch Schreie bleiben ungehört,  
obwohl es dich doch wirklich stört  
dass dort, wo einst der Regenwald  
so voller Leben, wie gemalt,  
nun Brachland ist, ganz kahl und kalt.  
  
Auch weißt du von den Bürgerkriegen  
die ständig die Vernunft besiegen  
weil in der Erde Schätze liegen,  
die wir dann rücksichtslos verbrauchen,  
wenn sie aus Auspuffrohren rauchen,  
in Handys stecken, die wir kaufen.  
  
Es muss immer das Neueste sein  
für einen schönen äuß'ren Schein  
und doch könntest du lauthals schrein  
wenn ich seh' wie der Müllberg wächst,  
wie du in der Konsumfalle steckst,  
bis du allein darin verreckst.  
  
Noch etlich' mehr von uns verbannt  
in's tiefe Loch der Ignoranz,  
an dessen Abgrund ich oft stand,  
doch stießest du mich nie hinein,  
geblendet warst vom Schein des Sein  
und hieltst mich immer still und klein.  
  
Es gibt so vieles, was dich stört,  
doch hast du nie auf mich gehört  
und niemals hast du dich empört,  
denn weit auf Abstand hältst du mich,  
so fern wie Stern und Himmelslicht,  
ja, besser ist's du hörst mich nicht!  
  
Würdest du hören wie ich schreie,  
von all dem Unrecht mich befreie,  
in großem Schuldgefühl gedeihe,  
dein Weltbild wäre schnell zerrissen  
und du würdest schon bald vermissen  
wie ich einst schwieg, ich, dein Gewissen.


End file.
